


all we have are the yellow walls of houses, lit by the sun; built by us on the way to love

by elegantidler



Series: November 2017 Edward Drabbles [10]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantidler/pseuds/elegantidler
Summary: I'm sure this scene has been visited again and again in fic but I mentioned this kiss in "that would be enough. us alive, right here, feeling lucky" and I wanted to write it.Title is from Zoo, or Letters Not About Love by Viktor Shklovsky





	all we have are the yellow walls of houses, lit by the sun; built by us on the way to love

Ed feels Oswald pulling back from the hug and reluctantly, he lets go. 

Oswald is looking at him intently. Unreadable. Firelight casting dancing shadows across his face. 

Ed drops his gaze, feeling suddenly very exposed beyond the simple lack of clothing. Oswald’s fingertips ghost softly against his cheek, pulling Ed back to face him and Oswald is leaning in and kissing him gently. 

Time slows, he can feel his heart beating in his throat, and then he is kissing Oswald back and nothing else matters. 

He can feel Oswald smiling into the kiss. 

And he can’t help but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this scene has been visited again and again in fic but I mentioned this kiss in "that would be enough. us alive, right here, feeling lucky" and I wanted to write it.
> 
> Title is from Zoo, or Letters Not About Love by Viktor Shklovsky


End file.
